Kiss Me I'm Irish
by MissKirstyn145
Summary: When Rebecca has to move from Ireland to Forks, she's okay with it. But throw some wolves and vamps in the mix and you screwed. "Come on, it's Ireland not I ear land." "I ear land." "No! Say Our land" "Our land?" "You got it! Now tell me, WHY AREN'T THERE CHIPPERS IN THE US" "Um..." "It was a rhetorical question." Seth & Embry/OC Twilight/ Beautiful Creatures Crossover
1. America Buddy!

_**Hey guys,**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**I should probably just say the disclaimer because I'm not loved...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight, SM does blah, blah, blah. Any character you don't know belongs to me and me only mwhahahahaha**_

_**Anyway enjoy,**_

_**Kirstynxx **_

* * *

I didn't mind moving to Forks because it would be like home…Ya know with the rain, hail, coldness, almost hypothermia, a sea you can never go into unless you want frostbite and then when it is feckin' warm enough you're in God damned school doing test, or the Junior Cert. Well JC wasn't that bad, but Spanish + Me = Epic fail.

What I did mind was spending a 8 hour flight to get to shaggin' Seattle Airport then having to get_ another_ hour plane ride to Port Angeles and then a 3 hour drive to the feckin' house. For Christ sake is it too much to ask that we can stop for 5 minutes to have a nice warm cup of tea or a good cup of coffee? This is America for God's sake! They all drink coffee here.

I ran my hand through my curly brown hair to try and at least untangle the knots that I knew were in my hair. Why couldn't I be like Mum or Katherine? Who luckily for them had straight hair. No I had to get Dads curly mop of hair. Some days it's manageable but mostly it's not, I'm not really arsed to straighten it. My brother Nathan and I are cursed with the curly headed curse but of course he can pull it off and is good looking(lucky bastard)and I look like something that has been dragged out of the bush most days just FML. Anyway we all have tanned skin because of our Quileute heritage (thank you father), so unlike half of my friends I'm not anaemically pale (no offence to people who suffer from anaemia) .

Me looking the most Quileute with dark curly hair, brown eyes but I have a flecks of bright blue in mine and dark skin and you can't forget the luminous green braces . My sister has golden tanned skin, light brown STRAIGHT hair and blue eyes (thanks to mommy dearest). And then there's my brother. He has the palest skin of all of us (yet again thank you mum and your paleness), dark curly hair and green/ blue eyes.

Even though Kathy is gorgeous, she is tiny, my dad calls her his 'Little Hobbit' and she's 18. Ha suck on that. She's like 5 foot. I'm 15 and _I'm _5ft 10 and still growing but quote mum " I haven't grown into my height yet" so I'm quite gangly and lanky and clumsy even though I run as my sport. Cross country is the best, I wonder if they'll have a team in Forks/ La Push, where we're living hasn't really been finalised. And Nate who is 17 is 6ft 2 and he's quite lanky too.

So hopefully you can see my problem. I'm quite tall (thank so much father). I have long legs. Being on a plane with very little leg room sucks ass. Nate's grand though, it's weird the way he is able to bend his legs so he can fit into small places. I completely agree with him, he should join the circus. But mom is like **'_No_, you need a proper education so you can get a good job. That goes for all of you. Blah blah blah.'** God mum no one cares, we _all_ know that Kathy is going to be a hooker. Your probably wondering _why_ we're moving to America. Well it's the usual bull shit Dad got a job that pays more and by chance * Notice the sarcasm* mum the vice principal of _my_ old school. And _she_ got promoted to principal but the job was in AMERICA. For Christ sake what is with the board of management in my school! Frickin weirdo's is what they are. **'We're going to promote you to principal but the job is America'** like what the fuck bro? But mum said yes without consulting us. I would have encouraged her, no problemo. But no she says yes straight away. God that makes her sound easy. Dad was going to stay with us in Laois to tie up some loose ends, while mother was gonna go to her new workplace. Then dad got a job in America. But at least Dad came and told us **'Hey guys, I was just asked if I wanted an opportunity to get a higher pay check. But um, er.' **I replied with a very lady like manner **' Dad would ya just spit it out for God's sake' Um, it's in America' " Okay. WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA! YEAH BUDDAYYYYYYY' **everyone looked at me like I was crazy ** ' I'M NOT CRAZY! MOM HAD ME TESTED!"** Everyone laughed at that, oh thank you Sheldon Cooper. **" Okayyy, let's have a vote. Who doesn't want to go?" **the room was silent. **"Who wants to go?"** a bunch of yesses was shouted at him. **"All right then, looks like we're going. I'll just ring my boss and make sure everything is set."**

So here we are, moving to America, but I'm not talking to mom. Bitch. Didn't even have to common courtesy to talk to her _ family. _What can I say, I'm a daddy's girl...kinda.

**"Rebecca we have to leave now."** Dad shouted up the stairs. God man, I wasn't deaf. I took one last look around my empty room, grabbed my carry on and left.

Treacherous journey here I come.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm Rebecca but please call me Becca.

* * *

**_So what do ya think?_**

**_Please follow or comment or anything really... Gosh I sound desperate_**

**_See ya,_**

**_Kirstyn xx_**


	2. Planes and bitches

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Just wanted to say thank you to lucylovesbooks and Embrace1another for reviewing. And thank you to: Embrace1another, NikitaNightfall, VampireAcademyLuver98, b1tch-breath and ninja princess LW for following the story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT.**_

_**Hope you like it,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

* * *

**Rebecca P.O.V.**

Oh my God, the plane ride from _Shannon _airport to Seattle was my worst flipping nightmare. To fucking get to the bloody plane was hard enough because:

1) I come from Laois; we had to drive to for 2 boring hours to get the bloody airport.

2) Our car broke down and we had to wait for half a bloody hour while dad tried to do something about it.

3) Then Nate (even though he's the nicest brother anyone could ever have) was being an annoying twat.

4) Kathy was complaining that the wind was messing up her hair.

5) I was hungry and I get cranky when I don't have my food.

Then when we finally got to the airport, sweet mother divine, I just about screamed.

1) Our flight was cancelled for _two_ hours.

2) The tea was horrible.

3) One of the police security wanted to check my bag because quote "I looked suspicious" I then shouted at him, it wasn't pretty. **"You are a racist bastard and I'm going to report you, for judging me by the colour of my skin! I'm just as Irish as you are you mother fucker, you can check my bag but the worst thing you going to find are the TAMPONS that are in there! No why don't you shove off and stop the guy over that just stole the Jack Daniels from the off-licence or the girl that is taking the MAC make up over there." **he looked embarrassed at my tampon comment and gave me one last look and ran after the dude that was stealing the Jack Daniels. I raised my eyebrows at him and turned to my family who were in stiches laughing **"Good one honey, I'm sure he won't be coming near **_**you**_** anytime soon." **Dad said between chuckles.

4) And when our plane was called, I went to board the plane, and a woman, who even had a bitchy look about her, pushed me to the floor and I had to at least _try_ not to be trampled. Honest to God, if I see that bitch in Forks or Washington, she's getting a slap.

Now let's get to the actual mother fucking flight:

1) I got split up from my family because the bitchy lady "needed" an isle seat. I gave my dad my best 'HELL NO!' look and gestured to my legs and how they were already starting to spaz up because of the little leg room. And mother dearest was like "**No problem. Becca, will move and give you her seat**." Stupid mum. I took my bag and the woman showed me where she was sitting. My jaw dropped. It was seats by the emergency exit. LEG ROOM.

2) My fav seat of all on a plane was surrounded by…. Crying babies YAY. I felt my right eye twitch. My old seat was surrounded by hot boys. Not fair. That bitch was definitely getting a slap.

3)The air hostess refused to give me a cup of tea or coffee saying "I didn't need to drink coffee or tea because I was 'too young' Like what the fuck? My 3 year old cousin drinks bloody tea. And I told her this. She didn't believe me. Arse wipe.

4) I was getting my bag from the overhead compartment and some asses MINI FLIPPING _SUITCASE_ fell on top of me. I think I popped my shoulder out of place. * Dead pan face*. Could I sue? Maybe he didn't put his "hand luggage" in correctly.

5) Someone walked in on me when I was on the toilet. I thought the door was locked but apparently not.

When we got off the first plane, I stroked the ground. "**I'm never leaving you for so long again**." My family laughed and I glared at them. **"You think this is funny"** I walked up to Kathy, who hadn't copped on to stop laughing while everyone was silent. I towered over her. **"I'd shut up right now Kathy because I can easily ruin your reputation by saying one word and next thing you know every boy in Washington with brains will stay away from you, then poor Kathy won't have a boyfriend."** The look of horror on her face was priceless. Then she turned on her heals and ran to catch up with our family, I knew I completely petrified her. Oh well. "**Walk away with your tiny little legs, you f**king midget**!" I whispered to myself and sprinted up to my family.

Kathy looked at me, her face red and out of breath to run up to the family. "**How did you catch up with us so fast without breaking a sweat?"** she asked looking like she was about to pass out. "**Well darling**," I started off will a sickly sweet smile "**I'm gracefully tall while, you're freakishly short."** She stared at me gob-smacked and my dad laughed but my mum gave me a disapproving look (she's short too) and Nate shrugged immune to our usual banter.

We got on our 2nd plane and off we went to Port Angeles.

* * *

_**Hope you got an insight to how evil Becca can be.**_

_**Hope you liked it,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_


	3. HHHHHOOOOMMMMEEEE

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Thanks for all the positive comments ;) ILY!**_

_**And about the Irish humour, well **_

_**1. I am Irish **_

_**2. I'm a bit of a weirdo.. * Awkward turtle***_

_**3. I'm quiet but I know how loud some Irish people can be hence the loudness of Becca .**_

_**4. It's actually just generally my own weird humour that no one ever seems to get *Face palm***_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TWILIGHT.**_

_**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

_**PS: I might not be updating as much :( because my teachers are bitches and decide to give us homework in 4th YEAR!**_

* * *

**Becca P.O.V**

After I don't know how many hours we finally arrived to our house which turns out to be on the borderline of Forks and La Push. I'm so snazzy am I not? I'm living on a fucking border! Whose idea was that? Honestly pick one place or the FUCKING other. How hard is that?

Anywayyyyyyy when we got to the house it was a cute white 3 story house that had blue shutters and OH MY GOD IT HAD A PORCH! I love porches, who know with like rocking chairs and everything.

I ran into the house and zipped up the stairs and practically skidded into one of the bedrooms. It was HUGE! BOO YAH BITCHES! It had a bay window that looked out onto the forest that surrounded our house. Great pervs/ hobos could like be living in the forest and see me getting changed. *Mental shudder* I'll definitely be putting curtains up. It had hardwood floors a WALK-IN WARDROBE! And a en suite! Suck on THAT KATHY!

I plopped on the floor to show that this room was mine. My whole family came up the stairs and Kathy groaned when she saw me sitting in the middle of the floor. "**Ugh why does **_**she**_** get the big room? She's the youngest!" "Shut up poo face. You're just jealous that I got here 1****st****. Bet you regret ditching running practice to go suck faces with Mark." **She went bright red and mum and dad glared at her. **"YOU DID WHAT?!"** dad screamed at her. Nate was standing in the corner, biting his lip, trying not to laugh. You see Kathy can be a bitch, so Nate and I have and unspoken agreement to gang up on her. Yeah we're evil like that and I can definitely be a bitch but that's only if you piss me off or if ahm it's my lady time. Yeah like totes awkie momo. Ugh that is definitely the most annoying phrase. Stupid Dubliners. And why did I have to go to Irish College with them? That is all they fricking said.

So mum and dad obviously got the master bedroom. I got my room. Nate got the next biggest room after mine and Kathy got the smallest because she's so small * Insert evil laugh*

The attic became the teenagers hanging out place , where we kept out Christmas/ Halloween decorations and suit cases etc.

Downstairs there was a library/ mums study. A huge kitchen ( YES! I love cooking and baking) a cleaning or a laundry room as others would call it, which consisted of: mop, brushes, hoover, tumble dryer, washing machine and bleach. All that crap. A sitting / living/ TV room. A dining room, a coat room aka under the stairs and a gym thingy don't know what I'm sure what it is but meh it's probably a guys thing but if they think I won't be using it they are totes cray cray . It's pretty cool actually.

Any who, I have to go unpack. Isn't life a bitch? Actually don't answer that. It's karma that is a bitch not life actually both are really depends on how you look at it… Huh I'm already mumbling to myself, and my parents thought I could at least be semi-normal. Don't they realise that it's too late for hope, they should just accept the fact that I'm well to put it nicely the "Special Child".

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry it's short but I am kinda on a melt down on deciding what to write.**_

_**Hope you liked it,**_

_** Kirstyn xx**_


	4. Your singing makes my ears bleed

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I know it's been FOREVER but school started back and my teachers are asses.**_

_**Thank you to lizzieee and noobssailbot1983 for favouriting my story and thank you to all who have followed the story and those who have commented (good and bad)**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

* * *

**Seth P.O.V**

I was on patrol, and heard an um different voice um singing? I actually don't know what to call that sound. But anyway it was making a noise "Over the river and through the wood to grandmother's house we go" Dear God, what was that?! It was making my ears bleed.

_**Paul-** Oh my God what __is that__?_

_**Me-** I don't know but it makes me want to cry._

_**Paul-** Ditto man, it's terrible._

_**Me-** I know! We should probably get back to Sam's, by the looks of it, it's Leah and Jared's turn._

_**Paul-** 'Kay dude lets go._

Then we phased back and I was glad to walk on two feet again, I untied my trousers from my ankle. **"Seth, come on! I can smell Emily's food."** I perked up at the sound of that and rand towards Sam's house. And I faintly heard a **"Who's there? I have a stick and I know how to use it" **I chuckled and ran to catch up with Paul.

* * *

**Becca P.O.V.**

"**Bye mum, bye dad, I'm gonna go to nana's and granddads house"** I shouted as I was leaving the house **"Ok honey just be careful. You know how the get to your grandparent's house right?"** I immediately thought of the song 'To Grandmothers house we go' **"Yeah, you turn left as you leave our house then follow the road straight down until I see a yellow house with white shutters and a crappy car." "Yeah that's pretty much it"** I silently laughed when dad didn't scold me for dissing his _1__st _car.

I'm actually surprised that my parents didn't cop onto the fact that it me they were talking to and I obviously wouldn't be taking the road route. I mean there is a forest that I haven't explored yet. That if I stayed close-ish to the road I'd totally be able to get to my grandparents house. I looked to make sure my parents weren't looking out the window. Nope, probably watching something on the TV. Lazy gits.

So as I started walking to my grandparent's house, I heard a small rushing of water sound. There was a river nearby; I'm soooo checking that out later. I probably shouldn't have thought of the river and the fact I was going to my grandparent's house. I had no other choice but to start belting out the only line I knew from 'To Grandmothers house we go. **"OVER THE RIVER AND THROUGH THE WOODS TO GRANDMOTHERS HOUSE WE GOOOOOOO"** I know I can't sing. But that doesn't mean I won't. Dude (I don't care what gender you are. You will still be classified as 'Dude' to me) it's part of my Human Rights, I mean if I want to sing, I have the right to sing even if I'm not good at it…. That's beside the point

I heard some rustling in the bush and looked up but saw nothing a picked up a big stick I saw laying on the forest floor **"Who's there? I have a stick and I know how to use it."**

_Riiiiiight because shouting out "I have a stick and I know how to use it" is really going to scare the axe murder that WILL kill you._

_Shut up brain. You seem very cranky today._

_Me? Oh, honey, I'm you so if I'm cranky your cranky._

_Okay; whatever. You better not talk to me when we're at nana and granddad's because they already think I deserve to be in a padded room, with very large men in white coats._

_Ha! You said we _*Insert Wiggle dance* _and I can't guarantee anything._

_Ugh! We'll talk when I get home._

* * *

I continued walking, (still holding my stick, you know just in case), and it felt like forever until I saw an opening. I finally stumbled my way out of the forest; I was blinded by the sudden brightness of the sun. After I stopped seeing stars, I looked around and saw a small, two story house that had bright coloured flowers in the window boxes. A loud clatter of plates? could be heard from where I was standing. Jesus, were these people feeding wolves or something? Then the door opened and 4 huge, buff, tanned, gorgeous, _shirtless_ boys/men appeared. They were laughing and pushing each other but stopped when they saw me. I probably looked like an idiot, staring at them with my trust stick in my hand. I just hoped that there was no drool on my face. I looked at them, they looked at me, and there was definitely an awkward silence in the air. Subconsciously, I made the awkward turtle motion with my hands and one of the guys let out a laugh that sent the birds out of the trees. I raised my eyebrows at him and gave him the Atera stare. Trust me that shut him up. And then one guy beside him furrowed his caterpillar eyebrows at me. He looked strangely familiar. I cocked my head to the right and stared at him and he cocked his head to the left. And I turned to the next guy who was much shorter (but still a giant) than the others and had a childish face and the last guy was burley and had hair that looked like it was growing back from a buzz cut or something along the lines of that.

"**Who are you?" **Mr Laughs-a-lot asked me. I gave a very un-lady like snort. **"Who am I? I think the question is who are you?" **Meh it was a cheap shot, but my mind is still set on Ireland time, so my brilliant wittiness wasn't up to standards. **"You look familiar. Do I know you?" **said caterpillar eyebrows. **"Well, I dunno if you know me or not and honestly I don't care. Who are you?"** I stood with my hands on my hips. Loud laugh was _so _checking me out; his eyes were trailing up and down my short and tank top clad body. **"You can look but you can't touch."** He diverted his eyes quickly and a smirk formed on my face. The burley guy stepped forward **"I'm Quil, shorty here is Collin, the pervert over there is Embry, and the giant here is Jacob." **Collin looked at Quil and said **"Dude 1) I'm not short and 2) You can't tell her our names, she could be a murderer." **I rolled my eyes at him **"You know it's not polite to talk about someone when they're standing right in front of you." "We told you our names, so what's yours?" "Well some call me a fighter, a friend, an enemy, a sister, a daughter, a brother (don't ask) and Becca, but boys to you , I am Rebecca."**

* * *

_**I know crappy ending, I'm sowy :(**_

_**Do you guys know that the City of Bones is now a movie. AW YEAH, STUCK IN! and I've only read the city of bones and I'm this excited. God I ought to get out more...**_

_**Thank youuuu,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_


	5. Meet the grandparents

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's read, followed, favourite and commented on my story.**_

_**Sorry it's been a while.**_

_**Hope ya like it,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

**Quil P.O.V.**

Embry, Collin, Jacob and I were leaving Sam's house when we saw a girl tumble out of the forest. From where I was standing she looked Quileute but she could be from the Makah tribe. Who the heck was this chick? And what was she doing in the forest? Was she a threat to the tribe? A threat to Claire? I mentally growled at the thought of the idea of her hurting my Claire-Bear.

Her eyes widened when she saw the four of us wearing just cut-off shorts and runners. Then again, she was wearing a tank top and denim shorts. Why didn't she shiver in the cool breeze? There was an awkward silence between the five of us, and then she raised her hand and did the awkward turtle action with her hands, a blank look on her face, while she was still sizing us up. Embry let out a laugh, which sent birds out of the trees. She raised her eye brows at him and gave him the glare that Grandma Atera gave me when I trailed dirt into the house. It was the exact same look, the girl could've been a younger version of Grandma. It was far too freaky.

Jacob was looking her up and down also seeing if she posed as a threat. She narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head to her right making her look like a dog as Jacob copied her action except he put his head to the left. For some reason, she looked _really_ familiar. Where had I seen her before?

"**Who are you?" **Embry asked her. She gave a very un-lady like snort that my grandma would kill her for. **"Who am I? I think the question is who are you?" **Really? That was her comeback? It totally sucked. **"You look familiar. Do I know you?" **Jacob said. **"Well, I dunno if you know me or not and honestly I don't care. Who are you?"** She stood with her hands on her hips. Embry was _so _checking her out; his eyes were trailing up and down her shorts and tank top clad body. **"You can look but you can't touch."** He diverted his eyes quickly and a smirk formed on her face. I took a step forward. **"I'm Quil, shorty here is Collin, the pervert over there is Embry, and the giant here is Jacob." **Collin looked at me and said **"Dude 1) I'm not short and 2) You can't tell her our names, she could be a murderer." **I rolled my eyes at him **"You know it's not polite to talk about someone when they're standing right in front of you." "We told you our names, so what's yours?" "Well some call me a destroyer, a friend, an enemy, a sister, a daughter and Becca, but to you giants, I am Rebecca."**

Jesus, could she be any creepier? **"So Rebecca, where you from?" **Jacob asked. **"Ireland. Why? What's it to ya?"** she snapped at him. **"Well you look like you're from around here but, the fact that everyone knows everyone in La Push and I've never seen you before and your accent makes me wonder where you're from." ** Jacob replied. I noticed a stick in her hand. I laughed what did she think she was going to use it for? She raised her eyebrows at me. **"What's so funny?" "Why do you have a stick?" **I asked her. ** "That is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'm on my way to my grandparents' house. So bye." **She started to walk away, when Embry shouted out **"Who are your grandparents?" "Yet again, it's none of your business." **She shouted back and continued walking. **"Quil? Collin?" "Yeah Jake?" "I want you two to follow her." "No prob Jake." "Sure thing boss." **Then the two of were running after tying our trousers to our legs and boom we're wolves.

* * *

**Becca P.O.V.**

"**So Rebecca, where you from?" **Jacob asked. **"Ireland. Why? What's it to ya?"** I snapped at him, he's not going to be nicknamed 'Caterpillar Eyebrows' any more, he is now declared as 'Nosey Posey'. **"Well you look like you're from around here but, the fact that everyone knows everyone in La Push and I've never seen you before and your accent makes me wonder where you're from."** Jacob replied.

Quil let out a sudden laugh. What the fuck was he laughing at? If it was me, he is _so_ getting his butt kicked, I don't care how tall or buff he is. I raised my eyebrows at him. **"What's so** **funny?" "Why do you have a stick?"** I asked her**. "That is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'm on my way to my grandparents' house. So bye."** I started to walk away, when Embry shouted out **"Who are your grandparents?" "Yet again, it's none of your business."** I shouted back and continued walking.

I carried on walking until I got to my grandparents' house. Yup, this was definitely it. A yellow house with white shutters, a wraparound porch (SQUEL) and a crappy red banger (car) parked in the driveway. I walked up the familiar path and stepped on the wooden porch and tapped on the door 3 times. I felt something watching me. I turned but there was only the forest around the house. OH MY GOD what if a pervert or creeper was in the trees watching me. Shit, he's going to kill me! I knocked on the door harder and louder. _Please open the door. Please open the door. Please open the do-. _**"Rebecca?" "Nana!" **I ran into her and hugged her tall frame. I sucked in a deep breath. She smelled of lilac and Fairy Liquid. Her scent calmed me down and I could feel my heart slow down to its regular 72 bpm. **"Come in. Come in."** I walked in and I was attacked by childhood Christmas memories. I used to come here every Christmas until I was 10 then nana would come to Ireland while granddad stayed here, to have Christmas with my cousin Quil….. CRAP! One of the giant steroid guys was my COUSIN! Fuck! I definitely deserved a face palm but because my grandparents pretty much think I deserve to be in a mental hospital I'll just give myself a mental face palm. *Mental Face Palm*

_Jesus. That hurt!_

_Oh shut up and grow a pair. Plus didn't I tell you to go away earlier?_

_Maybeeeeeeeeeeee._

_Go away; nana's looking at me weird._

_Fine, fine BYE!_

* * *

**"So Rebecca, what brings you here?" "Nana, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Becca?" "Rebecca Alison Helen Atera, you're mother christened you Rebecca not Becca or Bex or Becky, so I will call you Rebecca." **I wanted to roll my eyes but I know she would just lecture me on that too. **"So nana, where's granddad?" **I asked. Her eyes lit up when I mentioned my granddad. A smile slowly crept onto her face. I still can't believe that they are 'High School Sweethearts'. When she smiled, her eyes crinkled, and even though she was like 73, her hair was still dark as night. **"He's at Sam Uley's house. He's due home soon. He'll be so happy to see you."**

She sat down in the rocking chair, that no matter how old I was, she'd rock me to sleep in. **"How are Nathan and Katherine?" "**_**Kathy**_** and **_**Nate **_**are fine. Nate's still a giant and Kathy is still a hobbit."** Nana burst out laughing at the hobbit comment. **"How are your mother and father?" "Good, they're good. Mu****m is still the she-devil herself. And dad is the still cuddly bear that he always was."**

**"Now, Rebecca, you shouldn't call your mother the she-devil." **Said a booming voice from behind us. Sweet God, I almost shat myself but standing there in all his glory was my grandfather. **"GRANDDAD!" **I sprung up from my seat and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist giving him a hug. While nana smelt like lilac and Fairy Liquid, granddad smelt like burning logs and Christmas trees. He started laughing into my hair and slowly lowering me to the floor with a grunt. **"How's my little monkey? Well as I can see you're not a little monkey anymore. Anyway how were your exams? The Junior Cert if my memory serves me well that is what it's called." "I'm fine granddad and the JC wasn't too bad. Maths Paper 1 was IMPOSSIBLE. There was one question about this girl Roisín and her stupid bicycle **(True story)**. It was so hard, but other than that it was all fine. I wrote my English story on a mutant rat (**True story as well) **." "A mutant rat? How did you manage to think of that?" "Well…"**

* * *

I started my long ramble on how I thought of my English story and my grandparents, in the end were both red in the face from laughing so hard. We talked about how my running was coming along, how did I like living in La Push so far, even though I arrived yesterday, about my friends, was I excited to go to high school, even though dad, had promised me that it was just like secondary school but except that there are 4 years in high school, and there are 6 years in secondary school. I was going to be a freshman. I was basically starting secondary school all over again. Ugh! We then watched a weird documentary about lizards or something on TV.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6.30. **"Well, I should get going. Mum and dad are probably wondering why I'm not home, then Kathy will be telling mum that I got 1. Eaten by a bear. 2. Attacked by a rabid squirrel. 3. Got lost. 4. Got kidnapped. She's done it before and no doubt she'll do it again. So I'll see you tomorrow." I** gave them both hugs, told them I loved them and left. Except this time I took the path route instead of going into the creepy forest. It was good seeing my grandparents after soooooooooooooooooo long.

* * *

**Quil P.O.V.**

Collin and I followed Rebecca, until she reached came to _my _grandparents' house. She looked really uncomfortable standing on the porch. Her eyes kept darting around the woods. And her heart beat was beating incredibly fast, I thought she was about to have a heart attack.

**Collin- **_What the heck is she doing?_

**Quil- **_I dunno, but that's MY grandparents' house. WTF, is she doing here?_

**Collin- **_I dunno bro. But it's really creepy._

She knocked *cough cough* thumped *cough cough* on the door. The door opened and there stood grandma Atera. **Rebecca?" "Nana!" **she ran into my grandma's tall frame. She inhaled deeply and her heart beat dropped to a normal beat within seconds. **"Come in. Come in."** said grandma. Rebecca walked into the house and closed the door. I walked up closer to the house to hear what they were saying better.

"**So Rebecca, what brings you here?" "Nana, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Becca?" "Rebecca Alison Helen Atera, you're mother christened you Rebecca not Becca or Bex or Becky, so I will call you Rebecca." ** **"So nana, where's granddad?" ** she asked. **"He's at Sam Uley's house. He's due home soon. He'll be so happy to see you." **And as if on cue, Sam dropped grandpa home. He saw Collin and me hiding in the shrubbery. Damn for an old man, she missed nothing. **"Quil? What are you doing here?" **I nodded towards the house in response. He rolled his eyes and walked up the path to the house.

"**How are Nathan and Katherine?" "**_**Kathy**_** and **_**Nate **_**are fine. Nate's still a giant and Kathy is still a hobbit."** Grandma burst out laughing at the hobbit comment. **"How are your mother and father?" "Good, they're good. Mom is still the she-devil herself. And dad is the still cuddly bear that he always was." "Now, Rebecca, you shouldn't call your mother the she-devil." **Grandpa said. **"GRANDDAD!" "How's my little monkey? Well as I can see you're not a little monkey anymore. Anyway how were your exams? The Junior Cert if my memory serves me well that is what it's called." "I'm fine granddad and the JC wasn't too bad. Maths Paper 1 was IMPOSSIBLE. There was one question about this girl Roisín and her stupid bicycle. It was so hard, but other than that it was all fine. I wrote my English story on a mutant rat." "A mutant rat? How did you manage to think of that?" "Well…" **

She started a long ramble on how she thought of her English story and my grandparents, from what I heard were laughing really hard. They talked about how her running was coming along, how did she like living in La Push so far, about my friends and was she excited to go to high school. We then watched a weird documentary about lizards or something on TV.

**"Well, I should get going. Mum and dad are probably wondering why I'm not home, then Kathy will be telling mum that I got 1. Eaten by a bear. 2. Attacked by a rabid squirrel. 3. Got lost. 4. Got kidnapped. She's done it before and no doubt she'll do it again. So I'll see you tomorrow." **The front door opened and I stepped back into the shadows and she started walking down the side walk and Collin and I followed her from the woods. She ended up outside a house that was on the border of La Push and Forks. She knocked on the door and a man, who was clearly Quileute, let her in.

* * *

**Collin- **_So…. Do you know her?_

**Quil-** _I don't think so. She looks familiar but I can't remember where I saw her._

**Collin- **_Don't worry about it, it'll come to you. We should go back to Sam's to tell Jacob, what went on today and that somehow Rebecca is related to your grandparents._

**Quil- **_Good idea. Race ya back._

I thought then sprinted towards Sam's place. I heard Collin complaining about how I was a cheat. Haha, he's such a sore loser.

* * *

_**Sorry it's long.**_

_**And honest to God, I wrote about a mutant rat for my JC English essay and when I told my mum, she stopped the car in the middle of the road and told me that I was crazy. Too late, I already knew that.**_

_**Any who, hoped you liked it,**_

_**Kirstyn xx **_


	6. Calm down woman!

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Sorry its so late and in all honesty, its kinda shitty. It's more of a filler chapter than anything.**_

_**Hope you like the crappy chapter,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**_

* * *

**Jacob P.O.V**

After I sent Quil and Collin after that girl Rebecca, I had an odd feeling. And when I didn't hear from them for a few hours, I got kinda worried but I know those boys can take care of themselves, and if they needed help, we'd know.

Edward had just collected Nessie when Quil and Collin burst through Sam's door. Collin looked like well, Collin and Quil looked freaked. Like freaked beyond freaked. **"Quil, what's up man?" **I asked. **"Well, when we followed Rebecca, she went into Old Quil's house and started talking to Quil's grandparents and was calling them her nana and granddad. I wonder if she related to Quil? Oh my God, that would be über awesome!" ** Collin said excitedly. **"Dude, this is not something to be happy about." **Quil said tiredly. **"Well, where did she go after your grandparents' house?" **I asked. **"She led us to a house on the border of Forks and La Push. Her dad maybe answered the door. Why?" **Collin asked.** "Just curious. Quil, if it will make you feel any better, I'll get Seth and Brady to keep an eye on the house starting tomorrow."** **"Yeah, sounds good thanks Jake. I have a feeling about her, it's not good, but it's not bad either." "Same here or that could be Leah's chilli talking." "Dude! Why would you eat that voluntarily?" "I was hungry. And Emily was out shopping." "What about the Cullen's?" "Oh. Yeah." "O Mighty Alpha, thou are an idiot." "Shut up Quil."**

* * *

**Becca P.O.V**

As I was walking home, I got a feeling that I was being watched, but I ignored it this time. Hopefully, I won't be attacked by a serial killer who molests zebras.

When I finally got home and dad let me in and mum had stopped screaming at me about how irresponsible I was for not calling and that I could have 1. Eaten by a bear. 2. Attacked by a rabid squirrel. 3. Gotten lost. 4. Got kidnapped (damn you Kathy, you are so going to regret it), I realised that I didn't feel cold though I was wearing shorts and a tank top. Meh, I must be so used to the cold by now. I'm pretty sure that Ireland is the only country where it's too cold to snow.

* * *

Okay there are a few things you should know about me.

**1.**I'm obsessed with salt and vinegar rice cakes from Tesco. They are amazing. Before I came to Forks I bought enough rice cakes to keep me going until Halloween mid-term. It's June now. We're going back in October to see family and friends. Then I shall buy more. I have a problem. I know I do. They are like my heroin or cocaine…. Not something I should say out loud.

**2.**I'm allergic to peanuts. When I eat them my face blows up like a balloon. Not an experience, I want to go through… again

**3.**I'm a vegetarian. Nota vegan. There for I do not eat meat, marshmallows, jellies. You probably think I'm crazy. But I eat my fruit and veg so it's all good.

**4.**I'm a runner. I represented Ireland in a running competition between England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales.

**5.**I am a maths and science prodigy. Spanish however, is not my forte.

**6.**I am musically challenged. Kathy says I'm mentally challenged but I had to help her with her Junior Cert Maths and Science. I was 12.

**7.**I'm and odd ball. I know I'm crazy and I'm not afraid to show it, I'm sexy and I know it.

* * *

So when I got in, I grabbed a pack of rice cakes for dinner because Kathy conveniently 'forgot' that I was a vegetarian and made chicken for dinner. I ran upstairs and flopped on my bed listening to music on my phone and messaging my friend on facebook. There was a bunch of sappy posts from a bunch of bitches (that don't like me, because I told them don't like them) saying how they were going miss me and all that crap. But my best friend Ella wrote **'You better get your sorry excuse of an ass back home ASAP." **Oh Ella, always the charmer.

We became best friends when we were 9. I had just had by first growth spurt and I was towering over everyone in the glass. Including the teacher. But Ella being part Asian was by far the smallest in the class. We bonded over the fact that she was vertically challenged and I was well, a freak of nature. Oh those were they days. I commented back **'You know you love my ass.' **Of all the things in Ireland, I would probably miss Ella the most. She was my Asian sister; she was my mum's third daughter. Let's just say, she was very much loved in the Atera household.

I looked at the clock on my night stand, it was already 11, and I was still a bit jet-lagged, so I was completely wreaked. I closed my eyes and nodded off

**DREAM**

_Fog and mist was everywhere. I saw Jacob, Quil, Collin and Embry and they had huge wolves sitting in front of them. In front of Jacob was a huge russet wolf, you could tell he as the alpha of the wolves; in front of Quil was a chocolate brown wolf smaller than the russet one; in front of Collin was a by far the smallest wolf, that was reddish brown, kind of like the one in front of Jacob, but Collin's wolf was darker at the legs, face and tail and last but not least was Embry whose wolf was larger than Collins but smaller than Jacob and Quil; it was a dark silver with brown spots along its back and he was much leaner than the others. I looked at them wondering why they weren't running from the wolves like a normal person. Wolves are not pets. They are wild animals. God, I sound like my mother when I wanted a fox as a pet. Then a sandy wolf ran up to the other wolves and sat down beside them, this wolf was equally as huge then coming to walk behind the sandy wolf was boy, no he was a man, no he was a boy, no he was a m-. Aw to hell with it, it was a person of the male specimen. He stepped forward. I was about to see his face._

**END OF DREAM**

"**Becca! Time to get up. We're going to your aunts' house!" **shouted my mother. Ugh, why was she waking me up at 10.00am? I got out of bed; raked my brush through my curls, put on a pair of black leggings with slits going up the whole leg, a white sleeveless shirt that had nerd glasses and moustache on the front, a black bowler hat (A/N: They are AMAZING), a black zip up hoodie and white high top converse that all my friends had signed. No make up for moi. I'm not a huge fan of it, I might wear some here or there but usually meh. I quickly brushed my teeth.

"**Becca! COME ON!" **shouted Kathy.** "CHRIST, I'M COMING! CALM YO TITS!"**I shouted back down the stairs. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" ** Kathy shrieked. Sigh. Welcome to a normal morning in the Atera household. I grabbed my phone and legged it down the stairs and right past Kathy. I started to head towards the door and I turned back to Kathy who was walking to the door. **"Come on Kathy, hurry up or we'll be late." **She narrowed her eyes at me and locked the door after her.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know it's shit and all but next Chapter, the pack will be introduced... maybe.**_

_**But I can guarantee that Becca's famous Irish temper will shine.**_

_**Please don't hate,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_


	7. Um, hi?

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry for it being like yonks but I had writers block or I shall now name it writers meltdown.**_

_**Anyway I saw beautiful Creatures last night and now this story is a crossover BUT doesn't have Beautiful Creatures to mix it with.**_

_**Hope you like it :)**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

* * *

As predicted, it only took us a few minutes to get to Aunt Joy's house. Ah, thank the Lord that La Push is so small. I don't think I could handle a long car journey in our tiny rental car.

The second we got out of the car a tiny figure came running out the front door. **"Claire! Claire, you have to come inside its cold and you don't have a jacket on! Claire, come back inside!"** a low voice called to the small figure now known as Claire and started chasing after her. I looked at the dude you was chasing Claire and noticed it was Quil. FML this was the guy I was technically a bitch to. Huh guess I was right he is related to me. Awwww yeah, who's a genius, that's right I am!

But honestly he's an idiot for chasing after her. By the looks of it she's about 4 and everyone knows, you don't chase after a 4 year old. They are too hyped up on sweet drinks and what not. It doesn't matter if you're like Quil and on steroids. Le sigh.

I hadn't noticed my family were already practically inside the small cabin-ish house until my mum called out **"Becca, are you coming or not?"** I ran up the gravel drive way and up the porch steps. I stepped inside the house and I nearly shat myself. There were 8 ginormous men/boys, 1 incredibly tall girl and 3 not short but not tall girls. One had a scar that ran down her face. It was so cool and it didn't take away from her beauty and I knew a thing or two about large scars. If becoming friends with these people was based on height, I would be half way there. If it was based on personality, I'm screwed. Big time.

There is either something in La Push water that makes us all tall (with the exception of Kathy) or there is some like crazy giant magic that runs through our blood. That would be totally awesome. Jesus when did I start saying awesome? I looked at them. They looked at me. It was an awkward moment. Then of course Quil walked in carrying Claire over his very muscular shoulder.

_No shit Sherlock. It's probably because you're socially awkward._

_Shut up. I'm not socially awkward; I'm just not a people person._

_Riiiiiiiigght that's it._

_Oh go away. I don't want you here._

_Likewise._

* * *

"**So, I'm Rebecca."** Eh, it was a start. I started cracking my knuckles; it was a nervous habit that I'd unfortunately picked up when I was 7 and had my first running competition.

By the looks of it the oldest (and one of the buffest) one of the lot of them came up to me. Holy mother fucking chickens, he was HUGE**. "I'm Sam Uley. Welcome to La Push."** He said in a deep voice that frankly scared the shit outta me. He could snap me in half no problem.

"**Rebecca as I said, it's nice to meet you."** He nodded at me. The scared woman/girl put her hand on her hips and glared in a momma-bear kind of way at them **"Guys and girls introduce yourselves."** Then she turned to me her face in a half smile, the scar turning one side into a frown. **"I'm Emily. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Likewise**." Jacob stood up and said **"Hey, you're the weird girl from the woods."** This earned him a smack on the head by Emily and a weird growl sound from my brother. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and game him my best WTF look. He himself looked rattled by the sound, while all the guys shifted (pun intended) uncomfortably in their seats."**Hey Jacob."** Another buff guy came up to me with his arm around a girl that has similar facial features to Jacob. **"I'm Paul Lahote and this Rachel Black." "Nice to meet you." "I'm Jared Cameron and Kim Cornweller."** (Sorry if I spelt Kim's last name wrong) I waved at them. **"Hey Embry." "Hey Rebecca." "I'm Brady Fuller, and this is Collin Littlesea." "Hey Brady, and I already know Collin." "Hey, I'm Quil but you already know that and this is Claire Young." "Hey Quil, and aren't you just a little cutie."** I said to Claire, who's little chubby cheeks blushed when I called her cute. **"I'm Leah Clearwater and this is my brother Seth." **Leah looked like a bitch and from the tone of her voice, she was one. I liked her. **"Hey Leah and Seth."** Seth was staring at me, like the way a paedophile stares at kids. **"Uh, guys, is he okay?"** I asked looking at Seth. **"Seth!"** Leah practically shouted and hit him upside the head. "**Hey, what was that for?!" "For staring at me like a paedophile."** I said. I got a few chuckles out of them. "**Oh. Sorry."** My mouth pressed into a thin line and I gave him a brisk nod.

Only then did I notice that my parents weren't in the room. **"Hey Nate, Kathy, where's mum and dad?" "They're with Aunt Joy, nana and granddad." "Oh, thanks."**

* * *

"**So, Jake is Nessie coming?"** Embry said to Jacob. **"Yeah, Bella should be dropping her off soon."** Nessie? Bella? Who the heck were they? Bet they're paedophiles too.

There was a light knock on the door **"Hey guys, can we come in?"** a musical voice called out **"Sure come on in Bells."** A woman/girl/ female walked in holding a child of about 6's hand. The woman was a pale as snow, and had chestnut coloured hair, that hung just below her bra and yellow/golden eyes. Her eyes are totally wicked. Maybe she's wearing contacts. But if not they are so cool. I hope she's not a paedophile.

The child had pale skin and naturally blushed cheeks, bronze ringlets that went down to her waist (Damn, I wish my hair was ringlets every day and not when I only put the stupid mousse in it) and milk chocolate brown eyes. Awww she was a cutie too. Guessing she's not a paedophile. Too young. **"Jakey!"** Oh sweet divine, please don't tell me she's a clingy child that we all know that turn out pretty much like loners.

When the woman who I'm guessing is Bella walked by me, I almost vomited at the smell of her uh aroma. She either had a bucket of a sickly sweet perfume on her or she smelt like dead lilies and rotten lavender. How unfortunate for her and well everyone else who was in her oh so lovely company. She gave of a very snobby vibe.

I started hacking. Humph, never knew I was a hacker. Apparently I am. Why was I not informed of this earlier?

"**Ugh, not to be rude or anything"** Kathy let out a very lady like snort. "**but what the fuck is that smell?"** I shuddered, the hacking coming back. Oh just kill me now. Sam looked at me quizzingly **"Uh, what smell? Smells like food to me." **Really how could they not smell it? It was like sewage. **"The smell of dead lilies and rotten lavender. It's beyond disgusting! Now if you don't mind, where's the bathroom?" "Down the hall first left." "Thanks."**

And with that I was gone. I ran down the hall like lightning and skidded into the bathroom, locked the door and starting emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl.

Well that's just fucking brilliant, now isn't it.

* * *

**_ILY people_**

**_Hope you liked it :D_**

**_Kirstyn xx_**

**_PS: I'll write ASAP._**


	8. Is she okay?

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Here's chapter 8**_

_**Hope you like it,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

_**PS: Thanks to all my new followers, and thanks to the reviewers.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight**_

* * *

**Sam P.O.V**

Quil's relatives had recently just moved to La Push. I heard that the youngest, Rebecca was slightly uh crazy. The boy, Nathan, I had a feeling he was going to become a wolf, it's in his blood. As it is in all of the Atera's blood. In fact, Rebecca was even showing signs of being a potential wolf according to Old Quil.

We all gathered at Quils place to meet his family. I could tell Emily was excited to meet them. And once Paul heard they were from Ireland, he started looking up ginger and leprechaun jokes. Sigh.

We were in Quils sitting room, when the grumbling sound of a car engine filled the house. **"They're here."** Quil said, nervousness entering his voice, but of course Claire, feeling the nervousness of her imprint decided to 'get Quils nose' and run away with it. His frown turned upside down after that and he chased her out the door.

Muffled voices were heard and a small woman with shoulder length light brown hair, wide bright blue eyes and light skin, covered in freckles. I'm guessing she's Stephanie Atera, Quils aunt. Behind her came a tall, well built, clearly Quileute man who I say is David Atera. They both nodded at us. David catching my eye and he gave me a knowing nod.

After them came a small girl or should I say young woman with long straight light brown hair, blue eyes like her mothers' and golden skin. From her appearance, I bet she's Katherine but she prefers Kathy, the oldest of the three, at the age of 18. After her, came in a teenage boy Nathan a.k.a Nate. He wall tall and lanky with green eyes and dark brown curly hair. He's our next wolf….. maybe. He gave us all a suspicious look. Like he didn't trust us. **"Hey I'm Katherine, you can call me Kathy and this is my brother Nathan or Nate."** Kathy said. We all introduced ourselves.

Hmm, isn't there supposed to be Rebecca? Where is she? Stephanie stuck her head out the door **"Becca, are you coming or not?"** I heard running up the gravel drive way and up the porch steps. A tall girl, with waist length curly black hair, wide brown eyes with silver blue flecks in them and the same russet skin tone as every other Quileute stepped inside the house. He looked like she was going to pee herself when she saw us all. Then Quil walked in carrying Claire over his very muscular shoulder.

"**So, I'm Rebecca." **She started cracking her knuckles; it looked like was a nervous habit. Stepped forward and said **"I'm Sam Uley. Welcome to La Push."**

"**Rebecca as I said, it's nice to meet you."** I gave her a nod. Emily put her hand on her hips and glared at the pack **"Guys and girls introduce yourselves."** Then she turned to Rebecca her face in a half smile, the scar turning one side into a frown. **"I'm Emily. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Likewise**." Jacob stood up and said **"Hey, you're the weird girl from the woods."** This earned him a smack on the head by Emily and a growl came from Nate. I looked at him then at the pack **"Hey Jacob."** Paul went up to her with his arm around Rachel. **"I'm Paul Lahote and this Rachel Black." "Nice to meet you." "I'm Jared Cameron and Kim Cornweller** **"Hey Embry." "Hey Rebecca." "I'm Brady Fuller, and this is Collin Littlesea." "Hey Brady, and I already know Collin." "I'm Quil but you already knew that and this is Claire Young." "Hey Quil, and aren't you just a little cutie."** She said to Claire, whose little chubby cheeks blushed when she was called cute. **"I'm Leah Clearwater and this is my brother Seth." **Leah was looking Rebecca up and down **"Hey Leah and Seth."** Seth was staring at Rebecca. Well, Seth imprinted. **"Uh, guys, is he okay?"** Rebecca asked looking at Seth. **"Seth!"** Leah practically shouted and hit him upside the head. "**Hey, what was that for?!" "For staring at me like a paedophile."** Rebecca said. The pack let out few chuckles out of them. **"Oh. Sorry."** She gave him a brisk nod.

She only then seemed to notice that her parents weren't in the room. **"Hey Nate, Kathy, where's mum and dad?" "They're with Aunt Joy, nana and granddad." "Oh, thanks."**

* * *

"**So, Jake is Nessie coming?"** Embry said to Jacob. **"Yeah, Bella should be dropping her off soon."**

There was a light knock on the door **"Hey guys, can we come in?"** a musical voice called out **"Sure come on in Bells."** Bella came in holding Nessie's hand. Jesus, that kid was growing fast, she looked about 6 now.

"**Jakey!"** Nessie called out.

When Bella walked by Rebecca, her face went as white as a sheet despite her russet skin and she started hacking almost gaging . I saw all the guys and Leah's nose wrinkle at the smell of Bella.

"**Ugh, not to be rude or anything"** Kathy let out a very lady like snort. "**but what the fuck is that smell?"** Rebecca visibly shuddered, the gaging coming back. Shit! She definitely, is not supposed to shift yet. I gave her a puzzled look, pretending, I didn't know what she was talking about. **"Uh, what smell? Smells like food to me." **I really hoped she bought that and speaking of food, I was quite hungry. **"The smell of dead lilies and rotten lavender. It's beyond disgusting! Now if you don't mind, where's the bathroom?" "Down the hall first left." "Thanks."**

And with that she was gone. She ran down the hall like lightning and skidded into the bathroom, locked the door and starting getting sick into the toilet bowl.

Well, looks like we got ourselves a second girl shifter,

* * *

**Seth P.O.V**

She was beautiful. My imprint was beautiful. With waist length curly black hair, russet skin, wide chocolate brown eyes with silver blue specks in them, high cheek bones, full pink lips the hid her luminous green braces and her long legs were well toned. I wonder if she did any sports. Her body wasn't overly skinny but she was slim enough.

And Leah didn't seem all that mad. Rebecca. Sigh. She seemed quite the badass. Just from the way she held herself.

Bella's interesting scent made her throw up. All I wanted to do was run after her and make sure she was okay. But I knew I couldn't, especially that her brother and sister were here.

Nate was trembling slightly at the sight of Bella and Kathy's nose was scrunched up.

Hmmm …. Interesting. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

She was developing too quickly, this shouldn't be happening. I looked back at the group, my blue eyes telling them to retreat and without a sound we turned and sprinted into the trees.

* * *

**_Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_**

**_What the heck is going on her boys and girls?_**

**_Please review and follow. Reviewing and following is good. It's a very good thing. It's also very appreciated._**

**_Hope you like it :D_**

**_Kirstyn xx_**


	9. Can I have your number?

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Guess what... IT'S SNOWING IN FEBURARY IN IRELAND WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO. No, not cool, like WTF Mother Nature, it's February for God sake._**

**_Anyway, here's chapter 9._**

**_Hope you enjoy it,_**

**_Kirstyn xx_**

* * *

_Previously….._

**Unknown. P.O.V.**

_She was developing too quickly, this shouldn't be happening. I looked back at the group, my blue eyes telling them to retreat and without a sound we turned and sprinted into the trees._

* * *

**Becca P.O.V**

When I eventually came out of the bathroom (and had used the spare tooth paste, I found under the sink, I hope they don't mind. Heck, I'm family, they won't mind) everyone gave me a sympathetic smile then went back to eating (Jesus, I thought I ate loads). I looked around and saw Bella was gone, and not to be a bitch or anything, but I was relieved. I can't stand anyone, who makes me want to throw up. Seth stood up and offered me a plate that had barely any food on it. I mentally raised my eyebrow at the amount of food on my plate. I mean just cause I'm slim, doesn't mean I don't eat, but then again he might have only given me a small amount of food because I was throwing up, not even five minutes ago. **"Thank you."** I said with a small smile and took the plate. His eyes lightened up, as if my speaking to him was something special. Like I was God's gift, or something along the lines of that.

"**So, Becca, how do you like La Push so far?"** Embry asked even though I was clearly irked by the fact that he called me Becca.** "It's cool. The same as home. Ya know? Cold. The rain. Hail. Coldness. Almost hypothermia. A sea you can never go into unless you want frostbite. Typical Irish/ Washington State weather." **Everyone chuckled. Yeah because that was such an ice-breaker (Note the sarcasm). **"So, Becca do you play any sports?" **Brady asked excitedly. **"Yeah. I've played a bit of basketball and Gaelic Football in school but mostly I run. I'm not exactly a big fan of team sports." **I replied with a shrug.

We chatted for a while and I found out that Sam and Emily are married. Leah has a boyfriend who is visiting family. And Jared and Kim and Paul and Rachel are engaged.

* * *

Then, to ruin the fun, my parents walk in **"Guys, it's time to go."** My mum said. She looked tired. Not in the way that she hadn't been getting enough sleep –trust me she has- but more emotionally and mentally, basically in a nut shell she just looked drained. I looked at my watch and saw it was 8.30. God, how time flies when you're having fun. **"See you guys tomorrow."** I said and I was answered with 'See ya's', "Bye's' and a few 'Toodles'

As I stepped out the door, a large warm hand grabbed my arm and I turned around to see the dark chocolate eyes of Seth Clearwater **"C-c-c-an I h-h-have your n-number?"** he stuttered. **"Sure."** He handed me his mobile and I typed it in. **"See ya Seth."** And I turned and walked to the small rental car. **"So, guys did you have a good day?"** my dad asked from the driver's seat. **"Yeah it was grand sure." "Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." ** Then we sat in a comfortable silence back to the house.

When I got up to my room, I changed into my PJ's, brushed my teeth, washed my face and dragged a brush through my hair before putting it in a French plait. **"NIGHT EVERYBODY" **I shouted from the top of my lungs, I only got a few murmured replies but what do ya expect, my family isn't as awesome as me. My charging phone vibrated on the night stand. I had a message from an unknown number.

_Hey Becca,_

_Seth here .It was great meeting you._

_See you tomorrow._

_Sweet dreams._

_Seth :D_

Aww he's just too cute.

_Hey Seth, _

_See you tomorrow._

_Becca :D_

I hopped into bed and flicked off the lamp and once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

**Seth P.O.V**

My heart fluttered at the sight of Becca's text. But my heart also longed to be with her. My curly haired imprinted. I missed her so badly and she'd only been gone half an hour. I looked at Sam and Jacob with pleading eyes. They looked at each other, then back at me and gave me a swift nod and I was gone out the door, tying my pants to my leg and turning onto my sandy coloured wolf. I raced through the forest, to get to my imprints house.

When I arrived, I hear her light snores and lay down under her window, by the back porch. The back door swung open and out stepped Mr. Atera. **"You imprinted on my Rebecca, didn't you?"** I nodded my big furry head. **"Well you better keep her safe, if you know what's good for you."** I nodded again. **"And I expect you gone by dawn."** And for the third time, I nodded. **"Night son."**

* * *

**Stephanie P.O.V**

I sat in the living room holding David's hand tightly, staring at the group across from us, all of their silver blue eyes staring back at us. **"Stephanie, you need to tell her soon, her 16th birthday will be here soon and she needs to know of the choices she has to make." "I know Stefan but the timing hasn't been right and -" "Excuses, excuses Stephanie you should of told her as a child, like every other caster was." **Stefan replied, his black hair falling into his blue eyes. **"I know but -" "No buts Stephanie, with your family's heritage, she should've been told as an infant. You of all people should know about that." **Piper spoke up. Piper had wavy blonde hair, which went to her shoulder blades, her silver blue eyes were surrounded by naturally coal black eye lashes, pink lips and she was of an average height. "**Fine, I'll tell her soon." "Yes as she is developing quickly, quicker than any of us. She might be the one that will save us all." **Piper said. **"Alright, that's enough for one night. We'll talk soon." "Goodbye Stephanie, we will be back." "Oh, I bet you will. Goodnight, friends, we will meet soon." **I said as I closed the door behind them. I looked at David, my own silver blue eyes filling with tears. **"Oh David, what are we going to do?" "I don't know but all we can do is hope for the best." **I sighed and hugged my husband so strongly, that if he hadn't been a shape shifter, he would've broken a bone. **"Come on let's head up to bed." **He said while putting on the alarm. **"Alright. I need a good sleep."**

* * *

_**Well boys and girls, there you go.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT,**_

_**Hoped you liked it,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_


	10. Giant mutant dogs Not wolves Dogs

**_Hey guys, _**

**_here's Chp10_**

**_Hope you enjoy,_**

**_Kirstyn xx_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Beautiful Creatures._**

* * *

**Becca P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning, and for some reason felt much more refreshed than I have since we got here.

I stretched, feeling my bones pop, reminding me that I needed to go for a run. I left my hair in the French plait, put on a sports bra and a white tank top and my running shorts and slipped on my oh so cool runners (They're actually amazing, they're luminous pink and yellow with luminous orange laces.) I grabbed my phone and ear phones, ran down the stairs falling on the last step. Oh gravity, thou art a bitch. Unsurprisingly, my family didn't ask if I was okay, as this was an usual occurrence. **"Bye guys, I'm going for a run!"** I shouted as I was heading out the door. **"Stay safe."** My dad called back. **"Okay."**

I hopped down the porch steps, put my ear phones in, put my music on shuffle and started jogging slowly towards (Well I'm guessing) Forks. I started to pick up speed when I saw a small café and sprinted the whole way to the 'Welcome to Forks/Thank you for visiting Forks' sign. I loved the familiar burning feeling in my calf muscles. I know this sounds strange, but it relaxed me.

To make it more challenging than just running up a hill, I ran across the road into the woods. Jumping over fallen trees, logs and running through the actual woods would be a great challenge.

* * *

As I was running through the woods, I heard a growl and rustling behind me, but ignored it and sped up slightly as I knew if I slowed down, I would more than likely be killed by the bear, that was no doubt behind me. Then all of a sudden, a woman with flaming red hair, blood red eyes and skin as pale as snow, appeared in front of me. Okay, now I was shitting myself. **"You, you look like her." "Um, sorry do I know you?" "No but you will." **That right there is freaky shit. She glanced over my shoulder. **"It looks like we have company." **I turned and saw four mutant dogs standing behind me. One black as the night sky, one a chocolate brown, one dark silver with black spots along its back, and the last one was sandy coloured with a white stomach and its paws and the tip end of its tail was covered in a darker, gold. When the sandy one saw me, it started whimpering but the black one growled and the sandy mutant dog's eyes stopped looking at me, but focused its glare on the red headed woman.

That one growl, from the black mutant dog, set me off and I was out of there, every muscle and tendon in my body screaming at me to escape. I slipped once, catching myself on my palms, and then my one of my laces got caught in a root but I pulled free, and I started to run in blind fear with frightened tears running down my face. I headed for the two gnarled trees I had come through, ignoring the pain I felt as sharp branches scraped along my bare skin in my attempt to escape. I heard the pounding of feet or huge mutant dog paws -by the sound of it- as they followed me, and my legs kicked into high gear. The hesitation that I had felt about making my way through the thick underbrush had vanished; I now pitied the poor shrubs and branches that got in my way.

The longer I ran, the more I seemed to realize that I wasn't getting caught on uprooted trees, entangled bushes or swinging vines; it seemed as if they didn't exist, like I was running on the track at my old running club. I found a rhythm in my ground covering pace, my breathing harsh and pushing my lungs into overdrive so that I didn't pass out in the forest.

I gasped, losing my momentum as the toe of my shoe caught an upturned root from a large tree. I stumbled against its bark, scraping a sharp gash along my right am. Great, just what I need, another scar. I hissed in a breath of pain, wiping the drying tears with the back of my hand. I leaned against the tree for the much needed support, trying to ignore the aching fire in my calves and chest that now wasn't so relaxing. It was just plain painful.

I took in huge breaths, and that's when I smelt it again. The smell of dead lilies and rotten lavender was back. I fell to my knees, dry retching until my stomach cramped. I had never felt more sick than I did right now. Yesterday, didn't even compare, to what I was feeling now.

* * *

I pulled myself up on wobbly knees and looked around. All I could see was green, but my ears told me otherwise as I could hear cars passing by. I started jogging toward what I hoped was the opening, when I felt a warm hand touch my bleeding right arm. I let out another hiss in pain. A put my left hand into a fist, and swung it around so, it connected with the person's nose. **"Shit. Becca what was that for?" **and I looked up to see a shirtless Seth holding his now bleeding nose. **"Oh, crap sorry Seth. I didn't know it was you." "So, you just randomly go around hitting people?" "No, I thought you were a creeper." "Gee, thanks." "You know what I mean. Anyways, what are you doing in the woods?" "I was out for a run." "Same here. But we should probably go now, because there are four mutant dogs running around and they're scary as shit." "They're wolves." "Uh, sorry? Can I catch that again?" "They're wolves not dogs. And your arm's bleeding pretty badly," "Wolves? I was being chased by WOLVES?! And my arm will be grand sure, it's just a scrape." "Well. I'm taking you to my mom, she's a nurse and we'll see what she says." "Well then if you insist. How's the nose?" "Huh? Oh it's fine now, just a bit sore." "Good. Sorry again." "It's no problem let's go." **And he grabbed my hand and started walking with me to the opening of the woods.

We walked in a comfortable silence to La Push. It was great that I didn't have to talk, because then I could think of today's events. When we were halfway to La Push, I could feel my legs starting to cramp.

_I knew I should've stretched first._

_Yeah but you didn't did you?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Say I told you so but in my defence I was being chase by dogs._

_Seth said they were wolves._

_Seth said they were wolves. _I mimicked in a mental high squeaky voice.

_Oh, real mature._

_You can shut up!_

_Fine._

_Fine._

I could feel Seth's eyes on me. So I looked up at him with curious eyes. Huh, he's not exactly sore on the eyes. Lucky bastard. He looked away when he caught on that I caught him staring at me.

Well, this will be an interesting walk home.

* * *

_**I dunno if I would call this a cliffy but Ah Well.**_

_**Hope you liked it,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_


	11. Wolves weirdos and blood

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in yonks... I'm a bad person, I truly am.**_

_**Well I hope you enjoy (my late chapter),**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

_**DISLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Beautiful Creatures.**_

* * *

**Seth P.O.V**

I left Becca's house at dawn, like I told Mr Atera I would. I have a feeling it would be in my best interest to get on his good side.

When I got home, I climbed up the tree outside my room to get in. I quickly got under the covers, my muscles relaxing, and fell asleep. It felt like I'd been asleep for 20 minutes when I heard a panicked wolf's howl. Ugh, I looked at my clock and it said 10.30am. Huh, guess I slept longer than I thought. I climbed out of bed, shimmied down the tree and ran for the woods.

**Jared- **_Hey Seth. What took you so long?_

**Seth- **_I was sleeping. What's the problem?_

**Jared- **_Sam caught a scent, so we better get going._

We heard Sam's howl again then it was combined with Jacobs. It doesn't take a genius but when the two of them are freaking out it's bad. I mean Sam was just generally a worry wart but Jacob not so much.

**Sam- **_I'd advise you to be very quiet right now Seth._

**Seth-**_Sorry Sam._

**Sam- **_…. Let's just go._

In my mind I felt the others phasing, all asking the same question 'What is going on?'

**Sam- **_I smelt a leech._

Deep growls rumbled throughout the 2 packs.

**Jake-** _Come on let's get the blood sucker._

We all split up into groups and starts to hunt down the scent. I was with Sam, Embry and Quil. I caught onto the scent.

**Seth- **_Guys, I got something!_

**Quil- **_Good job Seth._

We all chased after the stench of the vampire. I looked up and saw a flash of fiery red hair and pale skin.

**Seth- **_Guys, that's her!_

**Jake- **_We're coming Seth._

* * *

I growled and continued chasing the red haired vampire. She zoomed through some bushes and we ran, trying to keep up.

"**You, you look like her." **I heard the musical voice of the vamp say. Who the fuck was she talking to? ** "Um, sorry do I know you?" **I froze. I recognised that voice. I'd know it anywhere. Becca. ** "No but you will."** **"It looks like we have company." ** Sam, Embry, Quil and I slowly walked through the bushes. I locked eyes with Becca and whimpered when I saw the terrified look in her big brown eyes.

**Sam- **_Seth! Focus!_

My gaze snapped back to the red headed leach. Sam let out a deep growl and I'm guessing that did it for Becca because she took off running. I looked at Sam with pleading eyes. He nodded his big head.

**Seth- **_Thanks Sam._

**Embry- **_Whipped!_

**Leah- **_Not the time Embry._

**Embry- **_Leah?_

**Leah- **_Right here you twat._

**Sam & Jake – **_Shut up both of you! Seth go._

**Paul- **_Woah creepy._

I rolled my eyes at their mental banter. And I followed Becca, I saw her slip and catch herself on her palms then one of her laces got caught in a root but she pulled free, and she started to run clearly not knowing where she was headed with frightened tears running down her face. She headed for the two gnarled trees, I continued to follow her. Sharp branches scraped along her bare skin in her attempt to escape. She must've heard me behind her as I followed her, and her legs kicked into high gear.

The longer I ran, the more I seemed to realize that she wasn't getting caught on uprooted trees, entangled bushes or swinging vines; it seemed as if they didn't exist. Her breathing was harsh and I was worried she would pass out.

She gasped, losing her momentum as the toe of her shoe caught an upturned root from a large tree. She stumbled against its bark, scraping a sharp gash along her right am. Ouch, that was going to leave a mark. She hissed in a breath of pain, wiping her drying tears with the back of her hand. She leaned against the tree for the much needed support panting like a dog. Okay not the moment.

She took in huge breaths, and her face paled. I sniffed the air and was met with the smell of a vampire. She fell to her knees, dry retching. I looked at her with sad eyes, knowing that I couldn't comfort her.

* * *

She pulled herself up on wobbly knees and looked around. I phased and pulled on some shorts when she started jogging towards the opening, I tapped her right arm, careful not to touch her gash but it was a fail. She let out another hiss in pain and I winced. And before I knew it her left fist, was coming toward my face, I tried to dodge it because she would probably be in more pain than I would. When I heard a crack, I thought it was her hand until I felt wetness running from my nose and onto my lips. She broke nose! I put it back into place before it could set crookedly.**"Shit. Becca what was that for?" **she looked up at me and eyes widened when she saw my bloody face. **"Oh, crap sorry Seth. I didn't know it was you." "So, you just randomly go around hitting people?" "No, I thought you were a creeper." "Gee, thanks." "You know what I mean. Anyways, what are you doing in the woods?" "I was out for a run." "Same here. But we should probably go now, because there are four mutant dogs running around and they're scary as shit." "They're wolves." "Uh, sorry? Can I catch that again?" "They're wolves not dogs. And your arm's bleeding pretty badly," "Wolves? I was being chased by WOLVES?! And my arm will be grand sure, it's just a scrape." "Well. I'm taking you to my mom, she's a nurse and we'll see what she says." "Well then if you insist. How's the nose?" "Huh? Oh it's fine now, just a bit sore." "Good. Sorry again." "It's no problem let's go." **I grabbed her soft hand and started walking to the opening of the woods.

We walked in a comfortable silence to La Push. I wanted to speak to her, get to know her but I could tell she was still shaken up and if I brought it up, I don't how she would've reacted.

I was staring at her most of the way back to La Push. Her hair was of her face and her beauty shone brighter the sun. She was my sun. She caught me staring at her and I looked away embarrassed. I looked down to the ground and I noticed our hands were still entwined.

Oh, how I loved her.

* * *

**_Okay, looking at it now, it's a shitty chapter..._**

**_Well hoped you enjoyed it,_**

**_Kirstyn xx_**


	12. Cheesy pick up lines (awkward much?)

_**Hey guys, long time no see.**_

_***Sees angry mob. Run and hides behind a rock.***_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. 1) I've had a Spanish Exchange. 2) School. 3) I've been UBER busy. 4) I had my 16th Birthday (WOOP) 5) My school had a "fashion show" with a local boys school. (Almost FELL OFF THE CATWALK) 6) I've had HUGE writhers block.**_

_**Anyway next week I'm going to Spain for two weeks, so you probably wont hear from me for a while, I'll try fit in a chapter before I go.**_

_**Anyway don't hate me,**_

_**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

* * *

**Becca P.O.V.**

"**So, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" **Uh, sorry? How much cheesier can you get? I thought people only said that in the movies. And you know I looked completely fabulous with my hair falling out of my French plait, curling around my face and my t-shirt sticking to my body from sweat and blood. **"Haha, no. But I did scrape my knee crawling outta hell." **Oh God, why did I say that? **"Jeeze, did I say that out loud?" "Yeah Seth, you did." **Cue awkward silence. **"So wanna play 20 questions?" "Seth, you do realise that 20 questions never actually is 20 questions." "Yeah, I know. Do you have a problem with that because if you do we can just do 20 questions." **I raised my eyebrow at his rambling. **"No, I'm grand with whatever; I was just pointing out the obvious. Fire away." "Ok. What's your favourite colour and why?" "Green and because it's just cool. What about you?" "I'm stuck between brown and silver blue." "Why?" "Because it's the colour of your eyes." **I stopped and both my eyebrows shot up in surprise. **"I uh I didn't mean that…. Well I did… God I'm such a weirdo." **By some force unknown to me, I put my arms around him in a hug **"Well if you're a weirdo that makes the two of us. Which is really good because I thought I was the only weird person here." **He chuckled softly. **"Anyway question two. What's your favourite animal?" "Dog, you?" "Wolf." "Interesting choice my friend." "Question three, what's your favourite food?" "Salt and vinegar rice cakes, you?" "Everything." "Everything?" "Yes." "Even Brussel sprouts and carrots?" "Uh, well maybe not everything." "Aha! I knew it!" "Question four: what is your favourite sport?" "Probably a close tie between running and Gaelic football, what about you?" "American football and what's Gaelic football?" "Ha, American football is just rugby for little girls and-""Hey! No it isn't! Please enlighten me to why American football is 'rugby for little girls'." Well, in rugby, you don't wear helmets or shoulder pads. But in American football, you wear a helmet and shoulder pads because God forbid your precious players yet injured." "…. Anyway what is Gaelic football?" "It's a better version of football or as you say soccer." "Helpful, really helpful." "Guess I have to show you sometime." "Guess you will." "Question five: What is your favourite subject in school?" "English, you?" "Math." "Maths?" "Yes math." "Nerd." "I prefer the term intellectual badass." "Yes and stalkers prefer boundary challenged. But that doesn't mean I'm going to call them that. And why do you call maths math?" "Why do you call math maths?" "Well, back in the olden times maths was call mathematics, there was a's' at the end of it hence math**_**s.**_** It wasn't call mathematic; see it even sounds wrong." "Oh shut up." "Come on lets go; I can feel the blood sticking to my shirt." "Oh shit, sure lets go"** Then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started _running _to La Push. **"Uh, Seth? You do realise that I can walk?" "Oh right sorry." **And he dropped me to the ground. He kept eyeing me, like he was waiting for me to faint. **"No Seth, I am not going to die or faint or whatever; so stop staring at me like that!" "Oh, sorry." "And stop apologizing for EVERYTHING." "Ok, anyway, here's my house." "Cool. Ladies first." "Don't mind if I do… Hey!"** **"Mwhahahaha." "You're weird." "I know."**

* * *

"**Mom? We have a situation!" **Jesus, did he need to shout? And I mean my arm isn't that bad. It could be worse. **"Seth. Honey you don't need to shout I'm right here. What's the prob- Oh hello. Who's this?" "Hi Mrs Clearwater, I'm Rebecca Atera. I'm Quils cousin, I just moved here." "Oh, so you're the Becca everyone's been talking about. Aren't you just a pretty little thing? And please call me Sue." "Moooooooooooooooooooom." **Seth whined. **"Oh be quiet Seth, I'm just saying that she's pretty. Anyway what's the problem?" "Uh, Becca fell while she was in the woods and we're deciding whether she needs stitches or not." -" "Sue." "Sue, stitches aren't necessary it's not deep." **I said showing her my arm. **"Yeah it won't need stitches, Seth here is just a big worry wart." **Sue agreed with the child that I am, I stuck my tongue out at Seth, who in return pouted. **"I'll just clean it up then Seth can drop you home." "Sue, it's fine, don't worry, I'll clean it when I get home and-" "It's no bother. Come into the kitchen and let me fix you up." **We all walked into the yellow kitchen and Sue fixed me up, the only way a mum actually could. **"Thanks Sue, you didn't have to do anything." "Oh, it's no problem. I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." ** And she smiled at me the skin around her eyes crinkling. **"Well, I gotta go, so see you later Seth." "Wait I'll walk you home." "Uh, okay. Bye Sue." "Come back anytime honey." "See ya mom." "By Seth, dinner will be on the table when you get back."**

* * *

_**Okay, sorry its a short chapter.**_

_**I love you all please review, good and bad comments are welcome.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own beautiful creatures or twilight.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_


	13. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ! PS: I SOWWY :(

**Please Read Authors Note.**

Hey guys,

I know it has been a while, but in my defence I've been in Spain on an exchange….

Anyway as much as I HATE Authors Notes when I originally thought it was a new chapter, (I'm being a hypocrite and going completely off the point) but here I am writing an Authors Note. Hahahaha…. No!

Anyway, I'm not sure if I should continue with _**"Kiss Me I'm Irish." **_ PM me or review about your thoughts on this, because I'm so confused and am suffering from MAJOR writers block. (That's really not an excuse)

Chapter 13 is in progress though (Yeah, not helpful unless I post it…).

I want to thank everyone who has favourite, followed, reviewed, read and in general liked this fanfic (Because, let's be real here, it's a sucky fanfic).

I apologize greatly about _my_ suckiness,

Hope you can forgive me, I might have a new fanfic up soon.. I dunno.

Thank you,

Lots of love,

Kirstynxx


	14. Love sick puppy (Pun intended)

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry its been so long but if you read my authors note, you'll know I had a mini mental break down...**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter,**_

_**Thank you to all those who have supported me,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

* * *

**Seth P.O.V**

"**Mom? We have a situation!"** I shouted out, I wasn't sure if my mom was home or not…And I mean her arm didn't look that bad, but everything is not what it seems. **"Seth. Honey you don't need to shout I'm right here. What's the prob- Oh hello. Who's this?" "Hi Mrs Clearwater, I'm Rebecca Atera. I'm Quils cousin, I just moved here." "Oh, so you're the Becca everyone's been talking about. Aren't you just a pretty little thing? And please call me Sue." "Moooooooooooooooooooom."** I whined. **"Oh be quiet Seth, I'm just saying that she's pretty. Anyway what's the problem?" "Uh, Becca fell while she was in the woods and we're deciding whether she needs stitches or not." " -" "Sue." "Sue, stitches aren't necessary it's not deep."** she said showing mom her arm. **"Yeah it won't need stitches; Seth here is just a big worry wart." **Mom agreed with a child, she stuck her tongue out at me, which I returned a pout. **"I'll just clean it up then Seth can drop you home." "Sue, its fine, don't worry, I'll clean it when I get home and-" "It's no bother. Come into the kitchen and let me fix you up." **We all walked my kitchen and Mom fixed her up, the only way a mom actually could. **"Thanks Sue, you didn't have to do anything." "Oh, it's no problem. I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." ** And she smiled at Becca the skin around her eyes crinkling. **"Well, I gotta go, so see you later Seth." "Wait I'll walk you home." "Uh, okay. Bye Sue." "Come back anytime honey." "See ya mom." "By Seth, dinner will be on the table when you get back."** "**Uh, ok, thanks mom. See you later"**

When we left the house, the sun was already setting behind the trees, and the wind was picking up. I looked over at Becca, to see if she was cold but she continued walking as if the bitter evening air didn't affect her. The same way it didn't affect me… I was so caught up in my thoughts; I didn't notice Becca staring at me. **"Um, sorry could you repeat what you said?**" She rolled her eyes and sighed **"For the **_**fifth**_** time, aren't you cold without a shirt or shoes?" "Me? No I'm fine. I'm used to the La Push weather, so it doesn't bother me." "Oh. I guess I should be used to it too, seeing as it is the same in Ireland…." **She trailed off; a sad and distant look in her big brown eyes. **"Do you miss it?" **she looked at me, her eyes saying yes but **"No. Well not really. I mean here, I fit in… kind of. At least here I can pass as a Quileute; I swear people in Ireland are racist motherfuckers." ** She crossed her arms over chest, a frustrated look on her face. I chuckled quietly to myself (so she wouldn't hear me laughing at her), but she stopped short **"Do you think this is funny? Have you always been the punch line of racist jokes? That's what I've gone through my whole life! My best friend is Asian- so she suffered through the horrible jokes with me!" **her warm brown eyes, turned to cold pools of anger, sadness and lastly despair and the icy silver blue bits turned a firey orange colour. **"N-n-n-n-n-no, I didn't mean anything of it, it was the look on your face that made me laugh. And I'm sorry for what you had to go through, I didn't know. And I wouldn't know, because everyone here is the same as me. If you don't mind telling me, what was one of the 'jokes'?" "They weren't all jokes… Some were... harsh comments such as 'I bet the reason Rebecca Atera doesn't invite anyone but her hobbit friends over to her house is because she lives in tepee and they are the only ones small enough to fit with her giant family.' Yeah kids in my old school were harsh. They particularly like people who were different." "Wow. That's rough." "Yeah. Yeah it was, but meh, that's life. There will always be bastards out there that like to make people feel small, so they can feel big." "That's deep." "Thank you Seth. I try." **She said her voice light and happy again. **"Well, this is me. I'll see you tomorrow?" **My heart fluttered. She wanted to see me again. **"Yeah. I'll text you ." "Okay coolio. Well goodnight Seth." "Goodnight Becca."**

* * *

_**Okay, I apologise that its really short, but we see that Becca does have a heart and WTF is going on with her eyes...**_

_**Mwha,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_


	15. YOU DROPPED ME!

_**Hey guys it's been awhile... I sowwy**_

_**Anyways here you go :)**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGH or BEAUTIFUL CREATURES**_

* * *

**Becca P.O.V**

Seth dropped me home, and I know I've only known him for like what? Two days? But whenever I'm around him my heart speeds up. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack. My heart was beating so fast and loud, I'm sure he heard it! Gah, that's _so_ embarrassing! I'm a disgrace to the human race! Haha, that rhymed.

_God Becca, get a hold of yourself and stop fangirling over him like those tumblr boys you like so much._

_Shut up brain!_

_Well then, fine!_

_Thank you for listening to me for once_

_You're welcome_

_I thought I told you to shut up!_

_Um…. Maybe?_

* * *

"**Rebecca Atera, where the **_**hell**_** have you been? You left this house 4 hours ago! Where have you been?" **My mum screamed at me. Oh. Fucking. Brilliant.

"**Um, well I went for a long run like I said I was. Then I went through the woods-" "THE WOODS? You went into the WOODS?!" ** My dad screamed at me. When the heck did he arrive? **"Can I continue?" "Yes go on." **My dad replied calmly. Shit just got bad. **"Well anyway, I went running through the woods and this creepy woman ran through some bushes; honestly she was weird as fuck, red eyes and everything…. What?" "She had RED eyes?" ** my mum said worryingly. **"Uh, yeah. I thought she was part albino. You know red eyes, pale skin? Then she was like 'You look like her.' Then I was like 'Sorry? Do I know you?' And she was like 'No but you will.' It was **_**so**_** weird; then these creepy over-sized mutant wolf -dog-bear- thing, came through the bushes that I previously mentioned, and she took off like a bat out of hell. So I started running. Pretty fast and epically might I add. I scraped my arm, ran into Seth, and broke his nose because I thought he was perv and/or axe-murderer but he's fine. He freaked at my arm, and we walked back to his place, because mum's a nurse. She fixed it up and he walked me home. And here I am, talking to you." "Well, um, I'm glad you're okay honey, but next time at least ring us." **My mum said… Well at least she didn't scream at me again. **"Sorry mum for worrying you." "It's okay, now go wash up for dinner. It'll be ready in 10 minutes."**

Well that went surprisingly well **"Uh, okay."**

I ran up the stairs taking two-at-a-time and into my room. I am such a procrastinator, there are still 5 boxes (at least) that I need to unpack & I have yet to decide what colour scheme that I want to go wit. New colours for a new beginning. I stripped out of my sports gear and into my pj's. I looked at my blood-stained top, le sigh I liked that top.

_I wonder if the mutant wolves actually do exist…_

_Well Seth said so._

_And you just __**love**__ Seth, don't you?_

_Shut up Becca! If I think he's a freaking god, then so do you!_

_Hey Brain, I thought you said that I was so stupid that I was incapable of thinking…_

_Oh shut up and have dinner._

_Fine, I will._

Oh God, there's something deeply wrong with me. I must have been dropped on my head as a baby… I'm blaming Nathan. Idiot.

* * *

I trotted down stairs only then realizing that I was STARVING. I. Want. NOW! I ran into the dining room, with one thought through my head. Food. I started to hum 'Food glorious food' from Oliver. God I'm so weird…. **"Hey Nate?" "What?" "By any chance did you drop me on my head as a baby?" **My dad started to burst out laughing while Nate's face went pale. **"Who told you? Guys, I thought we weren't going to mention that accident…. Ever!" "Nate" **Kathy started **"It's not an accident if you do it 5 times." "YOU DROPPED ME ON MY HEAD 5 TIMES?! What is wrong with you?" **I said turning to my parents. **"If he dropped me at least once, you don't give me to him….. And let's keep in mind, he was TWO YEARS OLD!" "Becca, you're over-reacting" **My mum said in a calm hushed voice. That might work on others but not me. Hell no. **"Anyway, new topic how was everyone's day?" **My dad asked. **"I went to sunbathe at the beach." "I worked out." "I went shopping." "I went for a run, what about you dad? How was your day?" "My day was fine, just finishing touches to the house." "Cool beans." "Yeah, speaking of which, I'm Becca you need to finish unpacking, everyone else is finished." **Ugh! Why? **"What can I say? I'm the Queen of Procrastination." **My mum sighed **"Becca, what are we going to do with you?" "Love me? Feed me? Tolerate me? Drop me on my head numerous times?" "Maybe kill you?" **Nate offered. **"Nathan don't speak of your sister like that." "Yeah Nate, you baby dropper, don't speak of our baby sister like that." **Kathy giggled. I rolled my eyes at my family's dinner bants. God, I love them.

After dinner (it was my night for dishes) I had a shower, a nice, relaxing warm shower, to get all the blood and dirt off me. Stupid wolves, for making me almost crap myself. After my shower, I left my crazy hair wet hair to dry naturally. Why? I don't know. I know I'll regret it in the morning. Merp. What. Is. My. Life? Oh, I don't even know anymore.

* * *

_**That's it**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Kirstyn**_


End file.
